The present invention relates generally to a signal transmission surveillance system and, more particularly, to such a system including an electronic projectile launched over a geographic area for detecting radio frequency transmissions therewithin.
Systems are known for producing radio frequency maps, for example, through the use of a constellation of communication satellites. Illustrative objectives of such systems include providing for more efficient communications by re-allocating user terminal radio frequency channels, eliminating the effects of undesirable signals from desirable user transmission signals, and reducing the power required by the user transmitter to effectively communicate. Such known satellite based systems illustratively use low Earth orbit satellites that communicate through one or more terrestrial gateways. As may be appreciated, these satellite based systems may have certain geo-spatial and time efficiency limitations depending upon the number and location of available satellites.